The orthopedic and laboratory industries, among others, use various tools to perform different functions such as drilling, reaming, scraping, filing, etc. Quick tool interchangeability and very little play between mating tool parts are important considerations in such industries and wherever quick-change connectors are used. At present, different tools can be quickly interchanged by manually removing and replacing a desired interchangeable component of the main base tool, which can universally attach to a variety of interchangeable components by means of a universal clamp or chuck. An example tool utilizing a quick-change connector is a drill where numerous rotary attachments such as reaming or burring attachments can be interchanged by axial removal and insertion.
The present embodiments simplify the method of assembling such tools by providing a rapid means for installing and removing such components. Interchangeable components being incorporated are held in place by individual holders that provide secure axial locking means and quick radial removal means requiring no axial, space for the removal of such components from the main base tool. In a typical orthopedic application, for example, interchangeable component holders may be installed in a stationary drill press or a portable drill, depending on the application. The holder is permanently secured to the drilling machine and the interchangeable component can be axially or radially installed, axially locked upon installation but radially removable. In the assembled position, the holder provides circumferential concentricity and the component is axially locked.
The axial locking means may comprise, for example, an axially mounted canted-coil spring, in either the stationary or the rotary portion of the holder combination. In some embodiments, a sleeve restricts radial movement and a non-cylindrical tongue of the interchangeable component and corresponding slot in the holder may allow rotational movement to be transferred between the component and holder. A combination of factors contributes to axial locking motion. The combination may include one or more of:                The groove width is smaller than the coil height so that an interference occurs at assembly between the coil height and the groove width. The interference may range from no interference to approximately 25%, but is preferably between about 5-10% of the coil height so that the spring is firmly retained in the cavity, while at the same time allowing deflection of the spring along the minor axis during locking.        Interference between the groove height and the coil width along the major axis to reduce or prevent radial movement of the components. Such variation may range from no interference to approximately 15%, but more preferably is under 10%, such as less than 5%.        Deflection of the spring coils during assembly to achieve locking. The deflection may range from about 1% to the maximum safe deflection of the coil. The maximum safe deflection may be about 15-25% deflection along the minor axis, but not exceeding the safe deflection, that can cause permanent deformation of the spring's coils.        Tapered locking angle at the bottom of the groove. The taper may range from zero up to about 30%, but is preferably from approximately 5% to approximately 15% to provide a gradual locking action without achieving permanent deformation of the coil.        
Aspects of the present embodiments include a number of different “rotary locking mechanisms with quick radial disassembly means.” with each providing certain useful advantages. The embodiments are configured as providing locking between a housing and a piston. In actual application of the embodiments as a mechanism for interchangeable tools, the holder and the interchangeable component(s) can correspond to either the piston and housing or housing and piston respectively in reference to the figures of the designs. Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that the embodiments may be practiced other than as specifically described, and should not be limited to the embodiments described herein.